Percy Jackson, and the fight of many worlds
by barclayteo
Summary: Percy Jackson has survived the battle against Moros, and his army, but something that has always been working against him is beginning to move forward with their plan.


THIS IS A SEQUAL TO PERCY JACKSON THE RISING, TAKING PLACE AFTER MY STORY, AND BETWEEN AND AFTER I PLAN TO CONTINUE ON WITH THOSE CHARACTERS, AND THEY WILL BE HERE. BUT THIS STORY WILL BE MORE IN PERCY JACKSON THE RISING WORLD, THINGS WILL CHANGE FROM A SHADOW GAINS LIFE SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T SAY SO.

KNOW THIS AND I SAY SPOILER DONT READ ANY FUTHER UNLESS YOU READ MY STORY BUT THE VILLIAN IN THE END IS NOT THE END OF EITHER STORY I HAD OTHER PLANS UNTIL MY LAPTOP MESSED UP I WILL NOT SAY FOR A 100 PERCENT BUT GAIA WILL NOT BE LIKE SHE WAS IN THE BOOKS.

I AM SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE IN OVER A YEAR BUT MY COMPUTER DID NOT WORK AND I HOPE MY OTHER READERS WILL CONTINUE ON.

Story began. Percy Jackson and the savior of the world and beyond part one. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ANY SYMBOLANCE IS NOT INTENTIONAL, BUT IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PERCY JACKSON THE RISING YOU MAY BE LOST.

"I had accepted the fact I was going to die even the Fates had no hope of me living and as I was looking at my family and friends on my death bed. I saw them all stand still, and the pain being relived. As the last of the pain left me I heard someone telling me to be quiet."

"If you stay quiet I will bring your life back. But if you speak my power will lessen. I have this power because I have saved it for a long time, and my own power magnified it, and this will be the only time it works."

When you survive your power will magnify much more because of my influence but no matter what you cannot use any powers whatsoever for any reason for 6 months that even includes you being resistant to water and any basic powers, if you do you will die and nothing ever will bring you back."

Aphrodite POV.

I stayed at Percy's bed for almost a third of a year never leaving his sight. I had neglected my duties without regret. My daughter Silena took over becoming a full goddess of love and Charles becoming like his dad, but not only that but he gained a portion of my power like Silena gaining some of his fathers.

I had not had a single moment where I lost hope He woke up after that time and he seemed normal he knew what happened but even at what Apollo called full strength he wouldnt even use his powers to have his house bring him a cup of water it seemed like the house began to weaken until Pan brought the power back along with his New wife Baylee.

Not only could that not work but even his father could not convince him to take a swim with his new sister in the island ocean, or even a pond.

He would still act normal, but if someone asked him to do anything other than a normal person would he would deny it immediately and his house stopped anything that would do otherwise, and that was on it's own not connected to his emotions not even Nyx, and Hemera could stop it otherwise."

It was only after a cetrain amount of time until that changed. The water around him began to bubble and triple in size even in the aquariam below his bedroom. But that was decided as his power returning to normal from being sick for so long, but never did our love cease, and I soon found myself with our child, who was not our first, as he regained his mind.

As a goddess it did not take nearly as long and I soon had a baby boy the moment of his birth I felt a power just as strong as Percy when he first saved us in Alaska, and his son's eyes locked onto mine, and it had many different colors in his eyes

"Percy are you okay?"

It looked like he didnt hear my voice but his eyes looked into his son's eyes, and he called out to me.

"Aprhodite what is his name?"

"It is what we decide."

I called immediately out to the fates, and the council and in less than 20 seconds they all arrived in under 20 seconds along with his family to see their new member all of us sharing that Percy is alive and we have a child. But as he sat up it took effort even with the fates help, when knowing family, and friends are what are most important.

As the time went we sensed no poison anywhere, and due to his actions he was released of all charges. The first thing he wanted to do after meeting his family, and our family was his Fighters.

Pan arrived with the others along with Grover who was his assistant god. Helios and Selena now were with Apollo, and Artemis full time not only sharing duties but increasing the others powers.

My bodyguard the son of Oceanus had not only completed his training but he became a full god under Percy's father.

Percy Pov

I saw myself myself when I couldnt move, and I saw my friends finally when I was able to move freely I called my friend Baylee and she appeared instantly helping me up as Aprhrodite was to tired to move as she was keeping me in check.

I moved along the island, and they gave me respect as normal but I felt so much power that it over powered my brain.

I had seen my mom, my wife, and my baby, and all the nature spirits but even giving away my power I have never felt this power before/

We soon found a name for our child, and Aprhrodite loved it just as much as I did. Oliver was not far behind by any means he grew as fast as any Olympian child but grew much faster from both our powers. my mom, and stepdad was raising my little sister.

My little sister who was only a mortal aged much faster than a normal human child but that was due to her being blessed by every god, and goddess.

My sister who was the youngest was the who had the normal strength as a human as she could not access the physical power blessing by the Olympains could not use them until deemed so by my father to make sure she could use it properly. In time Olver, and Zoey trained together, under the training of Athena, Nyx, and Pontus. That was until I fully got my powers back, and I took over the full training of them.

As I was released of all punisment I explored the world with Aphrodite. Baylee watched over Oliver, and the Olympians began to spend nearly every day with their kids. Oliver stayed behind so he go grow up like I did and have fun as a kid.

It was not long before I felt a call from Nyx.

"I need your help something is destroying my pit scropions everywhere but I cannot leave my domain."

I appeared before in an instant, and she bowed to me at the same time I bowed to her, and we both said we didnt need to bow

"Percy I have not seen this in the longest time but a Giant has reformed much too powerful than it was ever."

"This is the opposite of Hestia, and every monster it kills it gains power."

I agreed instantly, and asked where it was.

"She is located 20,000 miles south of here, she does not know of me, but as I cant leave here with the demi's I need help otherwise she will gain too strong."

I water traveled to the location, and I was now standing before a grown woman in white.

"So I finally meet Percy Jackson. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't know your name and I don't care die now, so you cant overthrow the balance of light and dark."

She smiled at my warning. "My name is also Hestia but I am not from this world. I am here to kill you Percy Jackson."

Bursts of fire came at me, and I made a speed mirage dodging them all. Finally her power changed not onally from fire to lightning, and she attacked with both elements.

During all my battles this was nothing, and I brought forth the power of my father, and Oceanus to end the flame, at last Thunder Terror canceled out the last attack and I tied the other Hestia down.

"Father come forth now."

My father who gained power from my mothers gained so much power even though I was the Fate made the Giants,and the Olympians look like nothing."

"Hello son what do you need?"

"Take this fake Hestia to my prison she is from a different world. Make no mistake she is not like the Hestia we know."

My father wrapped her in chains, but before she could be moved she only laughed and vanished leaving behind an echoing laugh.

It was only when the laughing stopped when my father shook his head.

"My son that was not a real giant not even the real opposite of my sister, even in the original Giant war she was never violent to anything be it Olympian, Titan, Giant, or even animal or human it didn't matter for any reason, and the reason why is if she was ever in danger she could cause a power to make everything unable to want to cause her damage, not even Gaea could force her to fight."

"So then why was she destroying Nyx's pets?"

"I have no cluse son, but whoever that was it was not the giant to Oppose Hestia."

My father clapped me on the back, and I flashed away after him, and told Nyx what he said, and she agreed it wasn't her, but something pretending to be.

Until we could find out what was going on Nyx recalled every friendly creature to her domain, not just pit scorpions.

"I am sorry Lady Nyx I could not be any more help. I am only still learning how to become the Fate, and my knowledge is still limited."

"It is okay Percy I know what you did what you could, and even knowing with the weapon I gave you I know if you wanted to you could go into her domain, and get revenge."

"Well we still have more to rebuild, but if you need me again call me in an instant."

When I flashed away I decided to head to my mothers place. Out of all the people who knew about me being their son, there was only a few beings who could go freely to their home, and that was me, and Pontus. My father, and Nyx could go at anytime but at my mother's approval unless they needed something. The only reason why Pontus could also go was he was their personal bodyguard.

Whenever I went to visit them which didn't happen to much as I could only just use my powers again, and I couldn't even tell them what happened that day. But when I did go it was no longer a cave it was a warm home built from wood that was always comforting, and now they no longer looked like old ladies, now they appeared to be the same age as my mom, but they were still weaving fate.

What was still the same as before is that I could overrule their choices as if to cancel a death, extend a life, or end it earlier but I had never ounce used that power since bringing my army back to life.

What still got me was they still spoke at ounce. "Hello son how are you doing today, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

As I told them the story they listened in silence, and they waved their hands forward replaying what happened earlier in the day, and they nodded. "As we know everything about that Giant not only what your father said was true about her being nonviolent, but that being also does not share the same body or spirit that is what we know of."

"Somehow that is the giant opposed to Hestia, but it's also not for how we don't know."

"So should I go into Gaeas domain and find out what is going on, I will do anything and everything to find out what's going on?"

Before I was done speaking my body erupted in golden armor combined from every armor I gained as a demigod till when I gained my full godly armor, and summoned the real riptide that meant to me from birth, the real reason why I could take power from everyone, and summoned a 1000 centurions, and my generals who were bound to come except for Pan, and even they all arrived in my mothers domain.

It took them great effort to not to blast them away but as I was their son they swallowed away their anger. But even though my army, and centurions worked for me they still bowed in respect to the Fates.

It was Clothos who spoke alone and she walked to me, and pulled me into a hug with no hint of anger. "I understand you want to help everyone, and we even don't care you called all these people, and robots here, but we cannot risk what could happen down there. We all know you have extreme power along with the powers gained from us, but we don't know what is going on down there for all we know it's a trap. So please son for us take your time, and think before rushing into the unknown."

I had to think long and hard about what she said but finally I dismissed them all with apologies to which they didn't complain, but I stopped 500 centurions from leaving, and I turned to them.

"I know I have been able to create more than 20,000 of you since what has happened, and the 500 of you won't affect the protection of everyone else but I ask this of you. I wish for you to guard the entrance of Tartarus the part of Tartarus that is before Gaeas domain."

"But I should exceed the powers you already have. I give you the full skill of pit scorpion venom, and the skills of a shadow demon that was gifted to me, also you shall be able to turn any shadow, light, earth, or plant into water to amplify your power, lastly if you are to be destroyed by any reason, or be captured by enemies I gift you this. In my hands appeared a wave of dark energy Nyx gave me each ball was the size of a beach volleyball, that moved into their bodies."

"If an enemy from Gaeas domain comes forth do what you can do weaken it, and bring it to me, and I will destroy it, but should you fall in battle use what I have given you to protect us all, and if you fall you will be brought back as a new life, not as a centurion you can live as you want. But I will say this if you are made to change sides instantly all powers ever given will be lost, and I will still hold to the new life offered."

At once all the centurions bowed, and disappeared. I was left alone with my mothers, they were silent.

Until finally they spoke again.

"You know son even with all their powers they still don't have yours there are still plenty of ways they can be defeated, or turned. Moros was just 1 way to destroy."

But as soon as they said that they felt immediate regret until I sat next to them on the throne they made for me long ago.

"I know what you meant to say, and I don't regret anything I had done to fight in that battle. But I sent the centurions to guard that place as they can do so much more than most gods, and I have implated in each of those 500 centurions with many weapons made from a god, or goddess, and the power from a demigod."

"I did not just send them out willingly I can watch everything they do even right now, and be aware of what happens so we will stay in the loop. I was not lying when I said their powers will be brought back at a moments notice, but also that they will be given a new life."

"So what do you plan to gain from this son what happens if for the next thousand years nothing happens?" 

"If nothing happens we lost nothing, but if something does we can be ahead of the unknown."

"Percy we gave you the power to take, and give, and even change the Fate, but there is always the unknown. We never expected Moros to be apart of what happened. But what happenes in her domain even when she was alive we don't ever know whats going on from some reason even at our prime we could never see."

"But we could see things that might happen, and I want to be prepared for anything remember. Now that I have this power I can make as many centurions that I want, but I can also help others, and we now just had something strange happen."

They nodded, and spoke. "We will not challenge your choice."

We spoke for another 10 minutes, until I decided it was time to leave, and I appeared before the Olympian council who could now control both of their forms at ounce.

They all had been informed of what happened, but I told them what I did, and while I could see a lot of them opposed what I decided I understood.

"Look even though my new power we have seen many strange things go on throught the years if I could become this what else could happen that none of us know?"

Aphrodite sat with Oliver sat in her throne with Oliver in her lap.

"We thought our past enemies were bad, but no matter how much into the future we cant see what could be as bad and all of our powers come to a certain limit."

"So I will also comment on this even though the 2 camps are still learning to get along we must strengthen their defenses."

Mars stood at once. "How else can we strengthen we got your metal warriors, and we got a greek god Apollo at our camp now helping us as Lupa is at the Greek camp."

"Our centurions can do so much, but if we get a giant to appear we could still lose people, so now I say this we are to have triple the gods in each camp at all times. I will personally stay at Camp Jupiter, along with a god who volunteers, but I need to Romas to go to the Greek Camp."

My father in his Neptune form, along with Vulcan appeared.

"We are doing this to help both camps, but we have to move both camps closer sooner. So in 1 years time we will move camps 50 percent closer."

3 months passed since the new bill, and we all kept our word, but nothing happened in that time not even a single monster attacked a demigod on the outside, and the most my centurions had to deal with in Tartarus was lowly monsters who got too close to them from the other side.

Even in another year nothing happened, but in that time me, and Aphrodite had another child together Allison Zoe Jackson was born healthy and happy. But unlike Oliver she seemed different while Oliver controlled some really strong powers, She smelled of other powers but equally as strong at his age."

We kept up patrolls at every important station but no matter what everyone else said I knew something was going on. As the biggest quest given in years was to find a lost child of Hermes who happened to have lost his memory.

Finally I moved on to other things, after my family grew more, having a son named Benny. I then spent all my time with them.

Allison was smart as a whistle, even when she was young she sought to challenge Athena to anything, but as much as they played Athena lost, and she moved on to other challenges, but no matter what Athena always challenged her, and Allison never declined.

Benny as he grew was so playful he would spend all his freetime with playing with the young satyrs, or demanding to challenge Tritons son to a surfing match as they were almost the same age.

As they all grew I gave them each missions as they were not normal demigods they were far from it soon enough they could be as powerful as any god at the least.

Oliver was soon tasked to work with Pontus in working with the Fates. The main reason being was Pontus was Olivers godfather, and my mothers spoiled him silly.

Allison was charged to work with Nyx. Allison learned to love about anything but she never knew much about the underworld, and wanted to learn. But as soon as I said what her job was Aphrodite nearly roasted me alive, and about a 1000 other ways to kill me, but even if I would live through it all I was still scared to death of her wrath.

It wasn't until Nyx promised her safety along with Hemera, Jane, all the demis, and all of her shadow demons that would protect our daughter until Aphrodite relaxed slightly but I still got her death glare.

Benny wanted to work with his uncle Triton, but Triton looked at me confused. "So let me get this straight Oliver is working with Pontus, Allison is working with a bunch of primordials, and you want your youngest son Benny to work with just me? I know I got a lot stronger but compared to the other 2 mentors what do you want me to do babysit Benny?"

"No I want you to show him the time of his life, his other 2 siblings have way much more power at their age, and even though if Benny wanted to he could wipe out armys of monsters right now he wants to have fun like I did as a kid. When I learned I was a kid of the seas I wished to know what it was like to be a child of the oceans but I want you to show him the best of the Ocean. Besides he loves Cyclopes so Tyson can be their too."

"So when does his full real training begin like the others?"

"It begins in 1 year he will spend a lot of time with you father, and mother, but you will be his guardian while he is there, but even with the sea's greatest enemies defeated, I want there to be no mistaken his protection is my top priority, and if in true danger every speck of moisture in the air, the water on land, the water of the seas, will be their to protect him."

"So what is the end game in this brother I know your children are powerful, what can they learn from us?"

"I was powerful when I was young, but I could not have done what I did without my mentors, even you tought me things I didn't know."

Triton didn't seem to pleased by the answer but we were true brothers, and he knew I was right.

Aphrodite was still not happy to be seperated for more than 6 months by her kids, but we had more time to ourselves, and neither of us disappointed by the idea of having more kids, until a bell went off.

I appeared in the Olympain court room, and unusally it was just me, and Hestia."

"Percy I have summoned this meeting just the two of us. You owe me this, and dont speak to anyone but I tell you to."

"Of course anything Hestia."

"we all know the fake Giant you saw was a threat, and you know it was not my real opposition. But I was given a message before she disappeared."

"Thier is a great threat coming even to something we cannot be prepared for now."

"But why can I not tell anyone? Why does it always have to be like this?"

"Because you are not you."

She slashed her hand out, and I was struck back with so much force I thought my mothers were mad at me, and as Hestia stood from her throne, and her form changed, to that of a man who I had never seen before, but the power he eminated was that even mine could barely stand to be near.

As he got closer I felt my knees began to buckle, and before he could step further the Fates appeared in their true power standing before me and walked towards the man, and each of them summoned a weapon of power that equaled my own, but the man only waved his hand, and their weapons vanished.

I mean none of you harm, but if you ladies move to attack me again you will never have a shread of power again, you will be weaker than a baby human.

He moved between them with ease not even bothering to look behind his back to protect himself, but he placed a finger on my forhead, and all around my body black lines appeared just like when Moros infected me, and by the look of my mothers they didn't care about losing all their power because they ran.

"You have been affected by the earth goddess Gaea she made it look as if you had been healed, and gave you a warning not to use your power of any kind for 6 months, the reason being as she could further take control of your body."

"You had no idea what was going on as you kept all your mental faculties, and physical powers, but she was waiting for the right time to take over you fully, and if she had you would destroy everyone you ever cared about."

"The only reason why I have not intervened sooner was she has been watching you all the time, but right now she is somewhere else not on earth so I could come."

"I am removing her hold on you, but even doing so now she still poses a powerful threat even when she finds out what has happened. But she will make no further move to strike before she thinks she can win, but even with your current power level along with all of your allies, you are still have little chance of winning."

"I sent an ally to make a move to get your Olympians to leave this area so I could communicate with you, or would your mothers let me speak further?"

"We will listen but know this we like our son can take the powers of others now for 1 last attack, and if you harm him in anyway we will end you."

"Gaea is gathering allies from other worlds, and timelines to defeat you, but she also plans to to take over their worlds if they succeed in defeating you all, and I cannot allow that to happen."

"As they have gained allies not even you could enter her domain with all of your powers combined."

"So you could only be on the defensive, this would be far worse than your time in Alaska they could attack anywhere anytime, with the same power you have Percy."

"So then strange being what could we do to win stranger?"

"Do what she is doing gather allies from other worlds. You will not expect to see allies like you have now what they look or act like will not always be like you would expect so you must not take looks to mind always, and you will need more than fallen demigods."

"I have the power to allow you to be alive in this world with your own thoughts, but also many times over in other worlds. Not only that but what you have done up to know no matter who they bring cannot change what has happened so no fear of Moros from your world appearing but they cannot stop you from being the son of the Fates."

"If I do accept to belive in what you have said how can I trust someone I don't even know. If you say Gaea did this for an evil reason, how do I know you are not doing the same?"

"Because I am a being who is meant to make sure the equality of worlds stays in balance, and yours is not that way/ If I was different I would have allowed her to do as she wishes."

"I have given been given names by others, but I dont allow myself to keep them as to prevent my being from being used. However I will give you some gifts to show you I am a friend. Firstly I have removed Tartarus from his dwelling while still keeping his monsters in their trap."

"Some will still escape but should you have it made so you can prevent most, but you cannot do it to everyone. 80 percent of the big beings will still stay where they are but there is always a chance some will still escape like always, but you will not have as it were if he had perished which would have ended your world."

"But there are more costs, and benefits to what I have done. Firstly I have destroyed his book, and knife that was the main reason for your last war, so that something like that will never be so again. The costs are Tartarus is loyal to you, and he has been given back full and total power he had before, but some he never knew he had."

"So you mean it could still take some titans hundred of years to reform while a hellhound could only take minutes?"

"That is correct, but with how your demigods are being trained now they can handle anything, but I have made it so monsters on your world will never attack humans."

"Another gift I have been given is as soon as I leave here so long as you all keep my secret is your mothers will regain their full powers, and never lose the again, but I will also amplify their power by 15 percent. As long as you all survive this."

"The other gift that I have been given you is a power that Gaea now has from other ways. You will be able to travel to other worlds which there are more than you can imagine, and can take allies to your side, and be brought back to your world in secret that Gaea will not be aware of to her they will be normal demigods. But your mind will also still be here in this world, and communicate with each other."

"But if I can ask this with my power now how will any of them believe me, and what if Gaea or her allies find me in another world what I am doing?"

"My power will protect you. In most worlds I am known as being of true equality, and I have just given you a symbol of myself, that resembles your goddess Nemesis but different in other worlds."

"I will say this though if you find evil beings even if he had the face of your own father chances are they will not change their mind in being evil, and there could always be a chance to join Gaea."

"So my power that I have to destroy them will work there also?"

He nodded his head. "That is true but your power to steal power may not always work there like it does here it could still work but that is not to say your enemies powers will not also grow if they gain allies, but my final gift is this."

"You have a power not only to your exact power of sharing power, but say you had given your power that was taken from Atlas, if you take a power from another world, and gave it to another you can triple it's power to the given ally."

The being looked up into the sky, and shook his head. "She is returning now, I must go I have placed a blessing on you so she will not know what I have done so long as this stays between you, me, and the Fates, then it will last a while but sooner or later she will discover so use my gifts as you can, but know this even with my help I can only do so much, so if you wish to speak to me again you must do something to cause an inbalance."

He disappeared, and at once when he was gone my mothers transported me to their home, and they shivered.

Pontus came up to me with my son in tow, but at once they ordered them to go away beyond anyway to hear us, and before I could blink they were gone.

My mothers sat with their heads in the hands.

"We can feel our powers returning, but can we still really trust him, we have given our son the gift to travel back in time but how can he travel to another world?"

We could only think, until I felt something in my pocket way me down, it wasn't the watch I had been given by my mothers instead I pulled out a dark symbol of balance, the difference was it was constantly moving.

My stopwatch glowed in harmony with the object, and the combined, and in the middle was a moving watch.

"I wish to go to another world."


End file.
